callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blowtorch
Blowtorch & Corkscrew is a single-player mission in Call of Duty: World at War. Walkthrough This is the first of two missions to take place on Okinawa, so you are not on Peleliu anymore. You will start off with your Browning out, but take the flamethrower out, as you will need it shortly. After advancing a bit, some Japanese soldiers will pop out of some pits and Roebuck will order you to burn the grass. After advancing some more, you will come across a bunker, one of three you must destroy. After clearing it out, throw a Satchel charge and detonate it, one Is all you need, and watch the fireworks. There should be a nearby sack to replenish your satchel supply for the next few bunkers. After some more firefights the second bunker will be reached, follow the same process as before. After advancing some more, there will be a large firefight and after you wipe out the Japanese forces you will proceed to destroy the third and final bunker. Tips *The Browning and M2 Flamethrower is a perfect combination, there is no need to pick up any different guns. *There is a Scoped Arisaka in a waterfall area, the crosshairs on the scope are quite interesting… *Use the M2 Flamethrower in tight situations; it will increase your chances of survival greatly. *Complete this mission on Veteran to unlock the achievement "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" (Pictured) Trivia *This level and the level Eviction are the only ones where it is raining, but in this level, if you look at your gun, you will see water droplets on it, but in Eviction you will not see any water droplets, but in both the levels you will notice that the soldiers' clothes are soaking wet. *This is considered to be one of the hardest levels on Veteran, along with Relentless and Heart of The Reich. *The guns you're supposed to destroy with your Satchel charges fire on their own, without enemy soldiers using them. *If you have a M1 Garand, and are in the bunker (“That's our objective, it's a damn fortress.”) with there being rain, and your gun being wet, it will appear gold sometimes. *This is the only mission where Sgt. Roebuck wears a helmet. *This is the only mission where the player's character wears a watch. * It makes no sense how a Marine would be able to carry a flamethrower and a 30. cal machine gun. A soldier would not even be able to have a flamethrower and another weapon. The most that they would have is a pistol. *This level is affectionately called "Blow Me and Screw Me" by some players due to its high difficulty. *At the beginning of the level, follow the fence on the left side. You will find an opening which you can go through. Go through the opening and you will find a trail that takes you all the way to the bunker. *The Achievement 'Blowtorch and Corkscrew' is most likely based off the WWII tactic of the same name, with a flamethrower-wielding soldier (the blowtorch) being covered by 3 support gunners with M1918 BARs (the corkscrew). *The Flamethrower's grip is coated with rust in this level. *The M2 Flamethrower is actually not coated in rust, but rather the paint is just chipping off. *In the top of the bunker, there's a mortar but it's glowing yellow, like the satchel. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels